


The Cat and the Owl

by Takara_Phoenix



Series: The Alphas of Percy Jackson [10]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alpha!Malcolm, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nesting, Omega!Percy, Owl!Malcolm, Shapeshifting, Shounen-ai, Slash, kitten!Percy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 08:11:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11032170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: Percy has long since come to terms with being an omega. What he hasn't accepted yet was his shift-form. Prior to presenting, everyone had expected him to be something grand, something worthy of Poseidon - a mighty stallion, a pegasus, perhaps a water-dragon or something.Percy Jackson could shift into a tiny ball of fluff. A kitten.But thankfully enough, his alpha knows exactly what to say and do to make Percy feel better about his shift-form.





	The Cat and the Owl

PJatO || Malercy || The Alphas of Percy Jackson – The Cat and the Owl || Malercy || PJatO

Title: The Alphas of Percy Jackson – The Cat and the Owl

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, ABO-verse, shape-shifters, fluff, hurt/comfort, nesting

Main Pairings: Malcolm/Percy

Percy Jackson Character: Perseus Jackson, Malcolm

Summary: Alphas, betas and omegas are also shifters. Most demigods very befitting animals for their heritage; the children of Athena are owls. Percy? He's water-bound but a _cat_. It's ridiculous and Percy hates it most of the time. But thankfully enough, his alpha knows how to make him feel better.

**The Alphas of Percy Jackson**

_The Cat and the Owl_

A person's secondary gender could be told by birth, through obvious physical indicators and the more subtle scent of alpha, beta or omega that, though not fully fledged, could be smelt like through a heavy layer of cotton. That layer of cotton lifted at around sixteen, varying months or even a few years depending on the individual. This was called the presentation. Presenting your secondary gender included more than just an increase of hormones and pheromones. No, once someone presented, they gained the ability to shift into their second skin. Every little child was eager and excited to present because they couldn't wait to find out what their animal form was. Though, of course, when both parents came from the same race of shifters, there was little surprise left there.

Percy Jackson hated his shift-form.

It had taken him many years to accept that he was a rare male omega, but he had never gotten around to accepting his shift-form. He hated it, because it felt as though it was mocking him.

He was the son of Poseidon. He was the savior of Olympus. He _should_ shift into something impressive. Considering his father, everyone had expected for Percy to shift into a horse, maybe even a pegasus. Perhaps a hippocampus? Or a purely water-related animal all-together. There had been so many speculations over the four years that Percy had been at camp before presenting. And all of those speculations were pompous, impressive creatures. Or at the very least something that would fit the _sea_ that he, as the son of Poseidon, represented.

And then he shifted for the first time, earning snorts and laughter and pure shock from everyone.

A kitten. Not even a fierce grown wild cat like a panther or something. Heck, not even a grown out, large and more impressive house-cat. No, he was a tiny ball of fluff. Black, fluffy fur, an extra plushy tail, his sea-green eyes even larger than in human-form. He wasn't fierce or dangerous or impressive or anything that anyone would have suspected. He was _adorable_.

Like being a male omega wasn't bad enough, no, he had to have a laughable shift-form.

It had already been hard enough to be taken seriously before presenting, simply because he was an omega. But as a little ball of harmless fluff? Laughable, really.

Or at least that was what he used to think, before he found his alpha. Well, that's a lie. He still sometimes thought that, but now he had his alpha to remind him that he was wrong. Remind him that his shift-form wasn't wrong, that it was perfect, because _he_ was perfect. Or so his alpha said.

"Kitten? What's wrong, kitty-cat?"

Percy turned to look at his alpha with the blasted sad kitten-eyes everyone accused him of having mockingly. It was November and it was cold and Percy probably shouldn't be sitting in his shirt on the roof-top of Athena Cabin. His alpha approached him and laid a warm, worn jacket around Percy's shoulders. The omega sighed pleased as his alpha's scent filled his nostrils. Books and autumn. The scent soothed him instantly. The blonde sat down next to him, wrapping an arm around Percy's waist and pulling him close up against his alpha's warmth.

"...Been training with Clarisse. She just turned into a bear and _sat down on me_ ", grunted Percy. "I _hate_ that basically everyone is some kind of large, intimidating predator. And I..."

"You are the cutest little kitten ever. I _love_ your shift-form, kitty."

"Thanks, Mal", sighed Percy as he looked up at Malcolm with large eyes. "But..."

"No", interrupted Malcolm seriously, storm-gray eyes hard as he looked at Percy. "Stop putting yourself down like that, Percy. You're _so strong_. You literally saved the world. Those idiots who snicker at your shift-form? They're just _jealous_. Because a sneaky little kitten saved the world while all of them? All of those supposedly strong, dangerous predators? Were useless."

It was enough to make Percy pause and look more doubtful. "You really think that?"

"Absolutely, kitten", confirmed Malcolm as he leaned down to steal a gentle kiss from his omega. "And now, to serve the final blow: What's your mother's shift-form?"

Percy squinted up at the slightly taller boy with a glare. "That's a _low_ blow, Malcolm."

"Well. Answer the question, Perseus", prompted Malcolm firmly.

"She's a cat-shifter", answered Percy with a heavy sigh, hanging his head in shame.

If he was being honest with himself, up until he came to Camp Half-Blood, all he ever wanted was to become a cat-shifter once he presented. Because he loved his mom and he wanted to share this with her, he wanted to wear his fur with pride. It had been when he came to camp and turned out to be the son of Poseidon that he started to picture himself as something else, until over the course of four years, he had grown _determined_ that he definitely would turn out to be a pegasus or water-dragon or giant water snake or _something_. His mom was a brown tabby and she had been so happy when Percy had first turned into a black-furred fluff-kitten.

"Feel better, love?", asked Malcolm gently, nosing Percy's cheek. "Or do you need some cuddles?"

Percy's eyes were large as he nodded wildly. Alpha-cuddles were the best cuddles and Malcolm was not the biggest fan of excessive physical contact, but for his omega he'd always make an exception. The two climbed off the roof and entered the Athena Cabin that was, at the moment, empty. Both of them shifted, Percy into the long-furred black kitten and Malcolm into this gorgeous golden-white barn owl. Percy _loved_ his mate's shift-form. It was so befitting for a child of Athena; basically all of them turned into some kind of owl. Annabeth turned into a snow owl, though Percy had to admit he liked barn owls better. They looked more sophisticated. Most demigods shifted according to their godly parents; Silena Beauregard had been a swan, Ares kids were big, broad predators.

" _Come here, kitten_ ", cooed Malcolm, gently grasping Percy by the scruff of his neck.

The kitten yelped as he was carried up by Malcolm. Since all children of Athena were owls, they all had nests above their beds. Percy loved Malcolm's nest and the first time the alpha had invited him into this very private and personal space, Percy had been so honored. Malcolm's nest was mainly made of Malcolm's feathers and loose fur from Percy, making it extra soft and extra intimate. It was also large enough to fit the barn own and the kitten. Percy pawed at it as he curled together before Malcolm sat down behind him and wrapped his wings protectively around his omega. There was nothing that made him feel safer than the feeling of his alpha's wings around him. Something he wouldn't get to experience if he were a large animal. Maybe being a small kitten was good after all.

_~*~ The End ~*~_

**Author's Note:**

> Puuure fluff! Because... at one point, writing about alpha-knotting-omega even becomes too much for me... =_= Also, the idea of a tiny black kitten cuddling a barn owl is adorable! *^*
> 
> Next up... well, that's going to be pure fluff kinda xD" Octavian/Percy~ ^o^


End file.
